Face Down
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Ich hab gesagt ich zocke!", wurde er erneut angefahren, dieses Mal mit mehr Wut in der Stimme. Der Blick des Rothaarigen wurde traurig:  Warum bin ich dann hier?" - Kyman, K2


**Face Down**

Es war kalt, wie fast jeden Tag in South Park. Es hatte sich seit Jahren nicht viel verändert. Natürlich waren sie alle älter geworden, doch gingen die 4 wohl bekanntesten Jungs aus South Park immernoch in die selbe Klasse. Kenny war immernoch arm, Stan immernoch mit Wendy zusammen, Kyle immernoch Jude und Cartman immernoch ein Arschloch. Stan und Kyle waren immernoch super beste Freunde, Kenny tat für Geld immernoch alles und Cartman machte den Rothaarigen unter ihnen immernoch fertig, wenn er die Gelegenheit hatte. Sie stiegen sogar immernoch an der selben Bushaltestelle ein.

Doch hatten sich auch einige Dinge verändert. Besonders bewusst wurde einem das, wenn man die Jungs am Morgen an der Bushaltestelle beobachtete. Zuerst stand immer Stan dort. Nichts außergewöhnliches, auch nicht, dass sein bester Freund gleich als zweites kam. Doch wenn Eric zu ihnen kam, sah man die Veränderung. Er war nicht mehr so dick, wie er als Kind gewesen war. Er war gewachsen, überragte sie alle um ein Stück und das Fett, hatte sich fast ausschließlich in Muskeln umgewandelt. Natürlich war er immernoch recht breit, nur dass es jetzt eben kein Fett mehr war. Doch die größte Veränderung war, dass er zur Begrüßung seine Arme kurz um den Rothaarigen legte und seine Lippen auf dessen presste. „Morgen, Cartman", hauchte dieser, welcher ein: „Morgen, Kyle" antwortete. Er hatte aufgehört, ihn immer bei seiner Religion zu nennen, ebenso nannte Kyle ihn nur noch in Ausnahmen „Fettarsch".

Anfangs hatte Stan nicht glauben wollen, was sein bester Freund ihm erzählte. Er dachte, es wäre ein vorgezogener Aprilscherz, oder weiß Gott was, aber nicht, dass es stimmt. Wann genau sich Kyle in Eric verliebt hatte, wusste er selbst nicht mehr genau. Vermutlich war es dieser eine ganz besondere Tag gewesen.

~Flashback~

_Kyle befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Schule. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem den Bus verpasst und musste nun zu Fuß gehen. So schutzlos ohne die anderen, war es einem weitaus größeren Jungen, auch bekannt als Craig, ein einfaches, ihn abzufangen. „Hey Broflovski", hatte er gesagt, „Ich hab da eine interessante Geschichte gehört." Allen in der Schule war bekannt, dass Craig nicht besonders sanft zu Leuten war, die er nicht mochte. Und der Ton in seiner Stimme zeigt Kyle, dass Craig alles andere als begeistert über das war, das er wohl gehört haben musste. „Was denn, Tucker?", fragte Kyle, ohne wirklich stehen zu bleiben. Doch schon kurz darauf wurde er mit einem Ruck gegen eine Wand gedrückt und Craig näherte sich ihm. „Das weißt du selbst ganz genau. Solltest du dich ihm noch einmal nähern, dann war das das letzte Mal, dass du überhaupt etwas getan hast." _

_Noch ehe Craig wirklich zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte er seine Hand gehoben und zur Faust geballt. Kyle schloss bereits seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass er den ersten Schlag kassieren würde, doch ein sehr bekanntes „HEY!", ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. Es war Cartman's Stimme, die Craig davon abhielt, ihn zu schlagen. „Das solltest du besser nicht tun", zischte er, bevor der Brünette auf die beiden zuging und den Jungen mit der blauen Mütze von Kyle wegstieß._

~Flashback Ende~

Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem Kyle mit einem Mal anders über den Brünetten gedacht hatte. Er umfasste dessen Hand und sie warteten gemeinsam auf Kenny. Dieser hatte ebenfalls einige Veränderungen mitgemacht. Er starb nicht mehr so oft, und auch die Kaputze sein Parkers trug er nicht mehr immer auf dem Kopf. Stattdessen hatte er seine blonden Haare schön durchwuschelt und sah wirklich umwerfend aus. Eben genannter blonder Junge kam nun auch zu den 3en hinzu und begrüßte sie freundlich. Doch sein Blick wurde etwas betrübt, als er Kyle und Eric zusammen sah. Es war Kenny's wohlbehütetstes Geheimnis, dass er ebenfalls in Kyle verliebt war. Er liebte den Rothaarigen Jungen schon so lange, dass er sich an keinen Tag mehr erinnern konnte, an dem es nicht so gewesen war. Doch im Gegensatz zu Cartman hatte er sich ihm nie genähert.

So begann ein ganz normaler Tag an ihrer Schule. Er lief ab wie jeder andere. Kyle ließ Cartman seine Hausaufgaben abschreiben, hatte er es aufgegeben, ihn davon überzeugen zu wollen, sie selbst zu machen. Stan saß mit Wendy zusammen und sie redeten über ihr Wochenende, und was sie in der Woche unternehmen sollten. Und Kenny beobachtete sie alle. Er hatte gute Augen, stellte jede Kleinigkeit sofort fest. Doch heute schien ihm nichts auffällig. Somit wandte er sich seinem Essen zu.

Die Stunden vergingen, so dass sie bald schon wieder aus hatten. „Kommst du heut zu mir, Kyle?", fragte Eric neugierig. Kyle überlegte kurz, ob er bereits etwas vorhatte, doch stimmte er dann zu. Er würde seinen Freund gerne besuchen, war er sich doch sicher, dass es ein schöner Tag werden würde. So trennten sie sich mit einem Kuss, als sie von der Bushaltestelle zu ihren unterschiedlichen Häusern gingen.

Am späten Nachmittag machte sich Kyle auf den Weg zu seinem Freund. Er hatte alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, sich noch einmal fertig gemacht und lief nun schnellen Schrittes auf das Haus zu, das nicht weit von seinem war. Er hatte seine Mütze daheim gelassen, wusste er doch, dass Eric seine Haare offen weitaus lieber hatte, als wenn er sie versteckte. Oft genug hatte er ihn darum gebeten, sie nicht mehr zu tragen, doch in der Schule hatte er weiterhin jeden Tag das grüne Kleidungsstück auf dem Kopf.

Als er die Tür des Hauses der Cartman's erreichte, klopfte er einige Mal an, bevor Cartman's Mum die Tür öffnete. Diese freute sich jedes Mal, wenn sie den Rothaarigen sah. Sie mochte ihn, auch wenn sie von der Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihrem Sohn wusste. Es war ihr Recht, solange Eric glücklich war, und es schien auch so, als wäre er es. Somit ließ sie Kyle hinein, welcher sogleich den Weg zu Eric's Zimmer einschlug. Er klopfte kurz, bevor er eintrat und Eric vor seiner Wii sitzen sah. „Hey Eric", begrüßte er ihn und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er wollte ihn zur Begrüßung küssen, doch der Brünette ignorierte ihn einfach. „Ich kann den Fernseher nicht sehen", zischte er, bevor er Kyle beiseite schob.

Dieser zog seine Augenbraue hoch, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Er küsste seinen Freund daher nur leicht auf die Wange, wofür er wieder weggeschoben wurde. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich zocke?", tadelte sein Freund ihn. Seufzend senkte Kyle den Blick. Genau genommen, tauschten er und sein Freund nie sehr viele Zärtlichkeiten aus. Natürlich schliefen sie miteinander, doch danach schlief Eric meist entweder ein oder ging duschen, doch wirklich kuscheln taten sie nie. Ebenso wenig wie sie es sonst taten.

Natürlich störte es Kyle, doch als er Cartman darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte dieser nur abgewinkt, es wäre keine Absicht. Seufzend hatte Kyle nachgegeben, und sie hatten das Thema nicht noch einmal angeschnitten. Er beobachtete Eric einige Momente beim Zocken, bevor er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ablegte. Etwas energischer wurde er dieses Mal von Cartman weggestoßen. „Ich hab gesagt ich zocke!", wurde er erneut angefahren, dieses Mal mit mehr Wut in der Stimme. Der Blick des Rothaarigen wurde traurig: „Warum bin ich dann hier?" Er atmete einmal tief durch: „Ich hab es satt nur dumm neben dir zu sitzen", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er aufstand.

Und endlich bekam er seine Reaktion von Cartman, denn dieser drückte die Pause-Taste und legte die Controller zur Seite. Sein Blick wurde wütend, bevor er aufstand. „Dann geh doch zu Kenny, dieser Nutte. Denkst du ich sehe nicht, wie er dich mit seinen Blicken auszieht?", schrie der Brünette den Rothaarigen an, wessen Blick daraufhin verwirrt wurde: „Was? Ich meine… WAS?" Kyle konnte nicht fassen, was Cartman ihm da unterstellte. Dachte dieser etwa, er würde mit Kenny schlafen? War er deswegen so abweisend zu ihm? „Du weißt genau was ich meine, Jude!", zischte der Größere, und der Name ließ Kyle das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Lange hatte er ihn nicht so genannt. Er musste wirklich sauer auf ihn sein. „Ich habe nichts mit Kenny", flüsterte er, war er nicht nur durch den Kosenamen verletzt, sondern auch durch das Misstrauen des Menschen, den er liebte. „Lüg nicht so dreist, du verfickter Jude!", schrie Cartman ihn an, bevor er seine Hand hob und genau das tat, wovor er Kyle einst beschützt hatte. Er schlug ihn. Ins Gesicht, so dass Kyle fast augenblicklich einen Schritt zurücktaumelte und sich an die Wange fasste. Sie schwoll sofort an und er konnte Blut in seinem Mund schmecken. „D-Du hast mich ge-geschlagen", stellte er stotternd fest, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

So gleich wurde auch dem Größeren bewusst, was getan hatte. Doch fühlte er sich so verdammt verraten von dem Rothaarigen. Er blickte auf das Blut, dass von dessen Lippe tropfte und antwortete kalt: „Und du hast es verdient, oder, Kyle?" Dieser schüttelte so gleich den Kopf. Er hatte nicht mit Kenny geschlafen. Er hatte gar nichts mit Kenny getan. Als Reaktion darauf, kassierte er noch einen Schlag, dieses Mal in den Magen. Er sank auf die Knie und drückte nun beide Hände auf die Stelle, wo zuvor die Faust des Brünetten gewesen war. Er wimmerte leise, sowohl vor Schmerzen, als auch vor Enttäuschung. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf den Boden, gefolgt von einer zweiten und einer dritten.

Cartman beobachtete ihn. Er betrachtete ganz genau, wie Kyle zu zittern begann und leise wimmerte. Was, wenn Kyle die Wahrheit sagte? Doch Kenny's Blicke waren so eindeutig gewesen, das er für den Moment nichts anderes als das glauben konnte. „Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", zischte er seinen Freund an, bevor er sich wieder aufs Bett setzt und die Kontroller wieder in die Hand nahm. Und Kyle? Kyle konnte den Worten nicht glauben, die er eben gehört hatte. Die schmerzende Stelle immernoch haltend stand er taumelnd auf und verließ unter wimmern das Zimmer, ebenso das Haus und lief zu sich, betrat ohne einen Gruß sein Zuhause und lief in sein Zimmer. Wie lange er auf dem Bett lag, nachdachte, weinte und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, wusste er nicht genau, doch irgendwann versiegten seine Tränen und er beruhigte sich langsam.

Er suchte nach Gründen, mit denen er Eric's Verhalten rechtfertigen konnte. Er liebte den Brünetten, und dieser hatte sicher einen plausiblen Grund dafür, das zu glauben. Hatte jemand vielleicht eine Lüge erzählt? Und warum versuchte er eigentlich, das Fehlverhalten seines Freundes gutzureden? Er stand erneut vom Bett auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Er betrachtete seine aufgeplatzte Lippe, und ebenso das nun tiefblaue Veilchen an seinem Auge. Als er sein Shirt hochschob, sah er ebenfalls einen großen, blauen Fleck auf seinem Bauch. „Verdammt", seufzte er, während er überlegte, wie er die Wunden verstecken könnte.

Nachdem er sich noch einige Augenblicke betrachtet und die Flecken abgetastet hatte, piepte auf einmal sein Handy. Er zog es aus seiner Tasche, eine SMS von Eric. '_Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen. Verzeihst du mir?'_ In Kyle's Kopf rasten 1000 Gedanken. War das eine Art Entschuldigung gewesen? Er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund die Worte „Es tut mir leid" nicht schreiben würde, doch soetwas in der Art war es doch gewesen. Es tat ihm leid, auch wenn er es nicht wörtlich sagte. '_Ja, ich verzeihe dir'_ schrieb er zurück.

Cartman seinerseits waren die Worte wirklich nicht leicht gefallen. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn Gefahren war, einem Gefühl mehr zu vertrauen als seinem Freund.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Kyle im Badezimmer stand, war seine Verzweiflung wieder da. Egal wie viel Abdeckpuder er benutzt, das Veilchen unter seinem Auge wollte nicht vollständig verschwinden. Bei etwas genauerem Hinsehen sah man noch genau die dunkelblaue Färbung. Mehr schlecht als recht, dachte er sich, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Dennoch war er der letzte, der an diesem Tag die Haltestelle erreichte. Leicht verängstigt ging er auf Cartman zu, umarmte ihn zögerlich und küsste vorsichtig seine Lippen. „Guten Morgen", hauchte er, und bekam ein festes „Guten Morgen" zurück.

Stan schien nicht aufzufallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch als Kyle sich zu Kenny wandte, hob dieser seine Hand und tastete leicht an Kyle's Auge. Er hatte nun mal einen Blick für soetwas. „W-Was ist denn da passiert?", fragte der Blonde zögerlich, und gleichzeitig besorgt. In dem Rothaarigen seinerseits stieg Panik auf. Musste der Blonde ihm so nah kommen? Was würde Eric denken? Dass er doch Recht hatte? „Nichts", sagte er mit versucht fester Stimme, doch konnte er das Zittern aus ihr nicht ganz verbannen. Der Blonde schüttelte dem Kopf, kam ihm noch näher, was ihm ein Knurren des Brünetten einbrachte. Er seufzte: „Das sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus. Hat dich jemand geschlagen?" Erneut ein Knurren, dieses Mal etwas lauter, doch der Blonde fuhr fort: „Du kannst es mir sagen, ich bin für dich da." Er ließ seine Hand einmal über die Wange von Kyle streichen, was Eric's Geduldsfaden endgültig reißen ließ. „Er braucht deine Hilfe nicht, als nimm deine verdammten Nuttenfinger von ihm!", schrie er den Blonden an, welcher ihn nur verwundert anblickte. Doch Kyle zuckte unter dem Schreien zusammen. Eric zog ihn daraufhin besitzergreifend an sich.

Und Stan? Stan hielt sich raus. Er betrachtete die Situation, doch wusste er, dass er sich nicht auch noch einmischen sollte. Er warf seinem besten Freund einen aufmunternden Blick zu, als auch schon der Bus kam.

Kenny seinerseits hatte das Zucken von Kyle bemerkt, und konnte nun 1 und 1 zusammenzählen. Cartman musste ihn geschlagen haben. Diese Erkenntnis alleine ließ die Wut in ihm hochkochen. Verdammt, er musste etwas für Kyle tun. Aber was? Ihm fiel nichts ein, was ihn dazu brachte, am Nachmittag eben genanntem Rothaarigen einen Besuch abzustatten. Als er Kyle in seinem Zimmer vorfand, lag dieser auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Seine Hand ruhte auf der immer noch schmerzenden Stelle an seinem Bauch, und er schien Kenny gar nicht zu bemerken.

Der Blonde schloß die Zimmertür hinter sich und ging hinüber zum Bett, um sich auf die Kante zu setzen. „Hey Kyle", hauchte er, und der Angesprochene drehte nun auch seinen Kopf zu ihm. Schnell wurden seine Augen erschrocken. „Du- Du solltest nicht hier sein", stammelte er, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Doch Kenny schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Doch, das sollte ich.. Ich möchte dir helfen. Ich weiß, was Cartman getan hat." Das blaue Veilchen schimmerte ihm nun stärker entgegen, da Kyle das Puder bereits fast vollständig wieder abgewischt hatte. Dessen Blick wurde noch etwas erschrockener, „Woher?" Doch es war offensichtlich, dass Kenny es selbst herausgefunden hatte. Und anders als bei dem Brünetten, täuschten diesen seine Augen nämlich so gut wie nie.

Kenny hob erneut seine Hand, um einmal sanft über Kyle's Wange zu streichen. „Du musst dir das nicht gefallen lassen." Als er Kyle langsam näher kam, schüttelte dieser nur immer wieder den Kopf. „Nein, Kenny, tu das nicht.. Kenny…", stritt er erst vehement ab, bevor sein Widerstand immer geringer wurde und sich ihre Lippen endgültig trafen. Ein leichter Schmerz durchzuckte Kyle, doch ein ebenso angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte sich Eric doch nicht geirrt? Hatte Kenny wirklich Interesse an ihm? So schnell der Kuss begonnen hatte, so schnell löste er sich auch wieder. „Ich werde deine Schmerzen wegküssen", hauchte der Blonde verführerisch, und alles was Kyle tat, war seine Augen zu schließen. Er dachte an Eric, daran, wie er ihn küsste, daran, wie der Brünette ihn nahm. Und dann spührte er Kenny's Hände, die vorsichtig sein Shirt hochschoben, hörte seine Worte, spührte seine Lippen erneut auf den eigenen.

Er gab sich den Händen hin, die überhaupt nicht gewaltsam waren, die ihn zärtlich liebkosten. Schnell wurden ihre Küsse leidenschaftlicher, heißer. Ihre Zungen fanden sich, spielten miteinander und hinterließen ein Prickeln, als sie sich trennten. „Das.. ist falsch", hauchte Kyle zwischen zwei Küssen und bekam ein „Ich weiß" als Antwort von Kenny. Doch störte es in diesem Augenblick keinen von beiden. Kyle dachte nicht daran, was diese Sache für Konsequenzen haben könnte und Kenny dachte nicht daran, dass Kyle nur Eric liebte.

Zärtlich küsste der Blonde den Hals des Rothaarigen, bevor er diesem sein Shirt über den Kopf zog. Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf dessen Schulter, leckte leicht, immer darauf bedacht, keine sichtbaren Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er wanderte tiefer, verwöhnte dessen Brustwarzen mit der Zunge und biss leicht hinein, was Kyle ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Auch Kyle blieb daraufhin nicht untätig, er entledigte auch den Blonden seines Shirts, welches sich bald auf dem Boden neben seinem wiederfand. Er verhakte seine Finger in den blonden Haaren, als Kenny seine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchen ließ und gleichzeitig seine Hose öffnete.

Geschickt, ohne mit dem Mund von Kyle abzulassen, zog er diesem seine Hose hinab, wobei er diesen auch gleich seiner Shorts entledigte. Kyle seinerseits wurde rot. Noch nie hatte jemand außer seinem Freund ihn nackt gesehen, erst recht nicht in so einer Situation. Dennoch war die Situation zu aufregend, als dass er Kenny davon abgehalten hätte, ihn zu betrachten. „Du bist wunderschön", hauchte dieser, bevor er seine Lippen sanft um Kyle's bereits leicht erregtes Glied schloss und seine Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze streichen ließ. Dies entlockte Kyle ein schaudern, hatte er soetwas erregendes doch noch nie vorher gespürt.

Sein Sex mit Eric war hart gewesen, hart, schnell und ohne Zärtlichkeit. Kenny war das Gegenteil. Er verwöhnte Kyle sanft mit der Zunge, bis dieser zitternd seine Finger in das Laken seines Bettes krallte. „Hn.. was machst du nur?", stöhnte er, während er seinen Rücken leicht durchdrückte. Er ließ seine Hände hinab zu Kenny's Schultern wandern und zog diesen etwas zu sich hinauf, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich wieder, belohnten ihr Wiedersehen mit angenehmen Kribbeln. Als sie sich lösten, schienen die Funken zwischen ihnen zu bleiben. „Schlaf mit mir", keuchte Kyle, während er seine Hüfte an die des Blonden presste. Dieser konnte nur nicken, leicht keuchend aufgrund des Druckes, den Kyle ausübte.

Schnell hatte auch dieser sich seiner Hose entledigt und positionierte sich hinter dem Rothaarigen. Er blickte ihm in die Augen, bevor er seine Finger kurz an seinen eigenen Mund führte und sie mit etwas Speichel befeuchtete. Kyle blickte ihn verwirrt an, wusste er doch nicht, was Kenny vorhatte. Als dieser seine Finger an dem Rothaarigen platzierte und vorsichtig mit einem in ihn eindrang, stöhnte dieser auf. Es war ein neues Gefühl, hatte Eric ihn doch nie so vorbereitet. Kenny war vorsichtig, weitete ihn mit seinen Fingern, bis Kyle erneut vor Erregung zitterte. „Uhm.. Nun mach schon", stöhnte er, etwas, das Kenny sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen würde. Er nahm Kyle's Beine und legte sie sich selbst über die Schultern. „So ist es angenehmer", flüsterte er, bevor er seine Finger aus Kyle zog und sie durch sich selbst ersetzte. Er drang Stück für Stück in ihn ein, betrachtete dabei Kyle's Gesicht, welches sich leicht verzog. Doch richtige Schmerzen hatte dieser nicht, war er doch viel schlimmeres gewohnt.

Unbemerkt von den beiden klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Sheila öffnete diese nach einigen Momenten und blickte die Person die vor der Tür stand neugierig an. Kurz sprachen sie miteinander, bevor sie die Person hineinließ und die Tür wieder schloss. Sie ahnte ja nichts davon, was ihr Sohn gerade ein Stockwerk höher tat.

Kenny begann sich langsam zu bewegen, stieß leicht in Kyle, was diesen Stöhnen ließ. „Kenny… verdammt.. mach endlich~", brachte dieser hervor, was den Blonden dazu brachte, fester in den Rothaarigen zu stoßen. Immer wieder zog er sich zurück und stieß erneut in den Körper unter sich, dabei laut keuchend. Er liebte ihn, in diesem Moment noch mehr. Er beugte sich etwas herunter und küsste die weichen Lippen des Rothaarigen, doch lösten sie sich schnell wieder, da sie beide jegliche Luft brauchten.

Als sich die Tür zu Kyle's Zimmer schwungvoll öffnete, wandte sich der Blick beider sofort in diese Richtung. Und mit einem Mal prasselten viel zu viele Emotionen auf sie ein. Aufgrund des Schreckes hatte Kenny noch einmal fester in Kyle gestoßen, was diesen über die Klippe schickte. Er krümmte sich auf, erschauderte und schrie, war das Gefühl doch zu überwältigend. Auch Kenny erreichte dadurch seinen Höhepunkt, was seine Arme zittern ließ. Allerdings hielt der wunderbare Augenblick nur kurz an, als die beiden erkannten, wer dort in der Tür stand. Mit der Erkenntnis schwang Angst, die Erkenntnis erwischt worden zu sein, Panik und Schmerz mit. In der Tür stand Eric. Er blickte erschrocken zu Kyle und Kenny, bevor sein Blick wütend wurde. „Ich habs gewusst", presste er hervor, bevor er zum Bett stürmte und Kenny von Kyle herunterzog. Er stieß ihn auf den Boden. Kyle zog die Decke über seine Hüfte, bevor er ebenfalls aufsprang. Doch zu spät. Eric hatte bereits begonnen, auf den Blonden einzuschlagen. Dieser wollte sich währen, doch als der Brünette ihn zwischen die Beine trat, war seine Abwehr gebrochen. Er wandte sich auf dem Boden.

„Eric, hör auf!", schrie Kyle, welchem Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch sein Freund hörte nicht auf. Immer wieder traf seine Faust das Gesicht des Blonden, was Kyle nur hysterischer werden ließ: „HÖR AUF! DU BRINGST IHN UM!" Er schluchzte, zitterte und schrie weiter. „CARTMAN!" Doch als der Blonde aufhörte, sich zu bewegen, wurde sein schreien ruhiger. Er zitterte nur mehr, und als seine Mutter das Zimmer betrat, schrie diese erschrocken auf. Sogleich lief sie wieder hinab und rief die Polizei.

Eric seinerseits hatte nicht aufgehört, Kenny zu schlagen, bis er sich sicher war, dass dieser sich nicht erneut rühren würde. Als er sich Kyle zuwandte, hörte man jedoch bereits Sirenen. Kyle blickte in die Augen seines Freundes, ehemaligen Freundes, und erzitterte erneut. Da war nur noch Hass. Sowohl in Eric's Augen, als auch in seinen. Er hatte ihn umgebracht. Er hatte Kenny umgebracht. Das würde er ihm niemals verzeihen.


End file.
